bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harmony is Not With Us, Living Hell is Coming
:Several Years Prior... :Location: Soul Palace In the ancient halls of the Soul Palace, the two legendary brothers, Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui face off. In a flash, the attack each other, utterly demolishing the floor beneath their feet. Their swords clash, causing a massive amount of reiatsu from both combatants to erupt, further damaging the once prestigious halls of the palace. Kamui pulls above Seireitou, managing to land a decisive kick on his younger brother, followed by Seireitou flashing behind Kamui and slicing his shoulder; through flesh, blood, bones, and tendons. Kamui retaliates with a slash of his own, hitting home on Seireitou's own shoulder. Looking flustered, Seireitou charges Shikon Hisakiten, though Kamui's quick reflexes allow him to easily deflect it. Finally, in a display of raw brute strength, Seireitou lunges at Kamui, slamming his blade through his chest, causing Kamui to vomit a large volume of blood, and fall, seemingly dead, into a Garganta behind him.... :Location: Hell A large bat-like figure sat upon a throne of bones, surrounded by rivers of molten lava that flowed out of the mouth of the cave his throne was located in. Before him were five flames, showing him events from the past that happened in the Human World, as well as events from the present. Seireitou and Kamui's fight, the battles against Akujin and Mūkade, Raian Getsueikirite regaining his Shinigami powers and regaining his place in the Gotei 13 the same year, Hake Getsueikirite gaining his own powers, and Minato Kuramoto becoming a Jinki Fragment. From the shadows, seven Togabito emerged, bowing around the bat-figure's throne. The creature pretended not to notice them, watching instead, the flames that displayed recent events. "The time is at hand." came its raspy, empty voice. "After centuries of waiting, it is time to set our ambitions in motion." The Togabito remained silent out of fear. They knew what the creature was capable of, and they didn't wish to damn themselves if they uttered a response that would be displeasing to him. Suddenly, all of the creature's flames condensed into one, turning blue in the process, and showing one young, teenage boy walking home from school. The creature's eyes narrowed. "Commence our operations." the creature commanded. With a final bow, the seven Togabito left the creature's presence and exited the cave... Meanwhile, in the World of the Living, the teenage boy the creature was watching continued his walk home from school, unaware that his life was now to be forever changed... The Invasion of Hell arc Begins! The Night that Changed it All * Opening: Howling 6:45 P.M. - Rider City High School Tōshi Kyōkaku emerged from the boy's locker room at the school after a long soccer practice. Today had been better than most. Yuki hadn't haunted him so far that day, so memories of her death the previous year were few and far between, allowing him to relax some. After collecting his books and his bag, Tōshi made his way out of the school towards home. "Man.... my life is one big fuck up..." he told himself silently. Tōshi hated his life, for one reason or another. His past was plagued with darkness, the most recent of which was Yuki's death. Yuki had been his best friend since his arrival in America, and now she too was gone. Well... mostly. Shortly after her death, she began appearing to Tōshi, or as he called it, "haunting" him. Tōshi himself had no idea why he was able to see her, while their other friends were incapable of such, but he didn't think on it too much. In all honesty, his ability to see Yuki was bittersweet. He was glad his best friend was still with him, but the sight of her brought horrible memories of the day she died back each time she appeared. Some days were better than others, but they all had the same undertone; depression. As he walked, he passed by Hake Getsueikirite, who was running the opposite direction; an air of haste surrounding him. Tōshi and Hake had a general dislike for one another. Tōshi was a slacker, party kid, and a delinquent, though his grades were still great compared to most. Hake, on the other hand, was punctual, studied, and was also top of his class. The two had only met a few times, but Tōshi felt that Hake always thought of himself as better than him. Furthermore, lately at least, Hake seemed to be up to something. He was constantly leaving class for "bathroom breaks" or to go to the nurse's office. Sometimes, he wouldn't come back. Tōshi had to admit it made him suspicious. He rounded the corner onto his street, just as the sun met the horizon. There, in front of his house, he could see Yuki sitting in a tree. So, she had decided to remain there rather than haunt him at school. "Tōshi-kuuuuuuun!" she shouted with glee, upon seeing him approach the house. "Yo." Tōshi replied in a rather monotone voice. "How was school today, Tōshi-kun?" Yuki asked, hopping down from her tree. "Eh, the usual." Tōshi replied, reaching for his keys and opening the front door. The two entered the house, the door shutting firmly behind them. Tōshi's father was away on business for the week, so he had the house to himself. Well, mostly. Yuki stayed at his place, so he wasn't completely alone. He ate his dinner in silence, while Yuki watched him from the den. She was clearly oblivious to his feelings, but that was never a new thing. Even when she was alive, Yuki was the most oblivious person Tōshi had ever met. "I'm going to go do homework, Yuki." he told her as he finished his dinner. "Watch TV or something down here for awhile while I do." "Sure thing, Tōshi-kuuuun!" she replied, in her usual happy tone. Tōshi smiled softly and then retreated to his bedroom on the upper level of his home. Shutting the door softly behind him, Tōshi flopped down on his bed, letting loose a well needed sigh. "Finally.... peace..." he thought, and with that, he was unable to control his fatigue. So, instead of doing homework, he dozed off into peaceful bliss. Bliss soon to be disturbed... 12:03 A.M. - The Togabito Invade